This invention relates to trading tracking stocks and the like.
Exchange traded fund shares including various forms of index tracking stocks exist that are based on indexes such as the Nasdaq-100 Index®. The Nasdaq-100 Index Tracking StockSM is traded in the United States under the ticker symbol QQQ. The Nasdaq-100 Index Tracking StockSM is registered as a U.S. investment company.